Not So Bad After All
by Baxter54132
Summary: Nothing good can happen in the rain... An IchiRuki One-shot


This is dedicated to a friend at school who asked my to write a story with Ichigo in it. Also thanks to Flipomatic who did my beta-reading.

R and R

Edit: I fixed my funny line jumping thing

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform.

"talking"

_Thoughts_

POV changing

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform.

**General POV**

Orihime knocks on the door of the Kurosaki household. She hears a series of thuds, and Ichigo answers the door. "What's up?" He asks as he welcomes her inside from the rain. Orihime snivels and tries to put on a brave face. "I… I need to tell you something."

A serious look takes over Ichigo's once relaxed face. "What is it?"

"Its about Spotty." (A/N: in this story Spotty is Orihime's fish) "You see Ichigo, Spotty died…" Orihime's voice dribbles off and she buries her head in his chest to muffle her sobs. Ichigo pats her on the back in an attempt to comfort her. He wraps his arms around her in a hug of sympathy. Orihime's sobs slow into sniffles and she returns Ichigo's hug eagerly.

**Rukia's POV**

I arrive home dripping wet from the rain to see an already open door.

_What is going on?_

I peer inside the house with my guard raised. What I see shocks me. Ichigo and Orihime are sitting on the ground, locked in an embrace. I blink once, twice, and shake my head to clear my senses. My heart feels like it is breaking into two.

_Maybe I should go._

I back away quietly so I can leave them in peace. _So close_. The door is only inches away now.

Suddenly a floorboard creaks below me. Ichigo's head snaps up and his amber eyes meet mine. "R-Rukia," he stutters. He jumps up.

I don't wait for him to talk. As fast as I can, I turn and run, I run and run through the pouring rain.

I hate the rain. Nothing good ever happens in the rain. People die and hearts are broken in the horrible, horrible rain.

I keep running with no destination planned out. Suddenly my feet just stop, and I find myself at the Karakura Park (playground area). I sit down on a nearby bench so I can clear my thoughts.

_What now? Should I go back to the soul society... or should I go back and accept Ichigo and Orihime. Nothing matters as long as he is happy._

I'm so entrapped in my own thoughts I don't notice an approaching spiritual pressure until it is right next to me. I feel a light tap on my shoulder and nearly jump out of my seat. I turn to glare at the person who interrupted my thoughts. Ichigo is standing next to me with his face in a grim line, and an umbrella over his head.

"Your so stupid you midget, why did you run off like that?"

I glare at him. "You're the stupid one!" I jump up and get a little closer to him.

He glares back at me, "oh yea, well you're the one shivering out here in the cold rain!"

"Your the one that came after me!"

"I only did it because I was worried!"

"No one asked you to care!!"

"Well..." his face softens into a more worried than angry expression. "I do care about you Rukia. More than you know."

I notice for the first time that our we are only about an inch apart. Our breaths mix as I look up into his amber eyes.

His eyes get bigger as Ichigo closes the gap between us. _Who knew that my first kiss would be in the rain._

You know how girls talk about fireworks when they kiss a guy. I couldn't agree more.

After about thirty seconds we break apart.

Ichigo smirks cockily and turns to walk away. He puts his hand out in an offering. "Lets go back to the house."

I take his hand but don't move from where I am. "What about Orihime."

A pained expression crosses his face. _Should I not have asked?_ He puts one hand behind his head awkwardly. "Well, Orihime's fish died, so she was sad and I was trying to comfort her."

He chuckles to himself. "I sent her home and came after you as soon as I could."

I start to walk with him. The dark sky thunders and the clouds roll above us.

_Maybe the rain is not so bad after all._

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform.

Well?

Good?

Bad?

Review!!


End file.
